Rin
"There's nothing wrong with being...yourself." -Rin to Plove Appearance Rin is very small in appearance, described as having a shy, petite build, almost to the point of being underweight. She has pale skin, her features such as lips and cheeks blushed red. Her hair is a cool brown, cut into a short bob that she often wears up. Rin wears a maid uniform, with a white blouse, a red apron, and brown shoes. She is described by Plove as having "large, pitying eyes", brown and large. In her robin form, Rin has cool brown feathers on her backside and wings. Her belly has red feathers, the intersection between brown and red is trimmed with white. Her beak is short and black, and her eyes are large and brown. Personality Rin is very quiet, rarely straying into conversations unless to ask her orders, although she often understands them. On the surface, Rin can appear aloof and shy, as she often falls into daydreams and stares off. She is very kind, deeply caring for her friends and a good servant, as her motives are to finish her chores to please Deora. She optimistic, showing quiet excitement when Plove arrives. Rin is also very smart, using her excellent vision to observe and note any details she sees. Each of her moves is planned out with the help of her intelligent, even cunning mind, such as when she helps Plove sneak under Deora and Gilda. Rin is lonely, though, which over the years has made her detached from other people, so while she still cares for her friends, she will never express this fully. History Rin was raised in House Deora, in a small village along the border. Before the age of seven, most of her time was spent with her mother, learning how to read and write as well as helping with chores. She lived a fairly happy life, completely unaware that her father was a raging alcoholic until, during one of his drunken fits, he ended up killing Rin's mother. After this, Rin was devastated and ran away from home, seeking refuge in the Archives. Deora listened to her story, and with war approaching, took her in as a servant. During the war, Rin cared for refugees in her kind manner and nurtured mostly children, often overwhelmed by the increasing amount. She also cared for Skye when she was pregnant and eventually Plove. When the war was over, Rin resumed work in the Archives as if nothing happened, lifestyle Deora insisted on. Since then, Rin has been serving in the Archives as a servant and close confidant to Deora, often delivering messages and completing work. Plot When Plove arrives at the Archives, Rin is the one to show her to her room. She's distant from Plove, only describing the basic areas of her room, asking if she needed anything, and immediately leaving. As Plove adapts to life in the Archives, Rin is in the background, retrieving people and things for her. Abilities * Reading: Rin is able to intrude on anyone's mind and read what their thoughts say. She often used this ability to view what plans Deora had in mind, obtain valuable information from captured enemies, or figure out what was wrong with sick refugees. * Healing: While Rin has this power, it is very weak and it often takes much of her energy to heal other Avis'. Trivia * Rin's real name is Minerva, meaning "moon". This describes her quiet glow compared to others representing the sun. * Rin's mother used to call her Rin rather than Minerva, as that was the name her father gave her, which is why Rin adapted it. * Rin is bisexual.